Drum practice pads are well known as convenient training equipment for practicing drummers, which can provide a full drumming set-up for use in practice or warm-up, while keeping sound levels at a minimum.
However, existing available practice pads are typically configured as one-level surfaces, or if configurable as a multi-level surface, can only provide a static pre-determined configuration.
Existing devices are therefore not able to replicate normal drum set configurations fully, in the plurality of different configurations that may be preferred by individual drummers.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for drum practice.